Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/C
__NOWYSIWYG__ CadaverousContamination *Alex's Carousel CafeLegendary *The Lights *Christmas CalicoReaper *Dread *Machination *Washroom CalzoneManiac *Greg's Revenge CanadianCowboy *SuburbanHousewife.com *Rap Rat CaptainCutler'sGhost *Dream of Waking *Saturday Night Captainjeff712 *The Lesser of Two Evils CaptainPlanetPug *The Bright Light? *Expiration Date *Panic Disorder *Chronic Insomnia Caratharos *Can We Talk? CarbsAreCarbs *ISeeYou Carmenpasta *On The Move *Test of Fate CarminBlood *Facing It *Dark Figure, The Carol Carnage *Forever CaseyVenn *GameMaker Mike CaspireShot *Inventions From the World *My Very Best Friend CarteBlanche *Lakeside Demon Catzrcute *Reality's Edge *The Man in the Top Hat and the Grey Man CelticFrost80 *Message to the Mortal *The Face behind the Window *Mannequin Corridor *Aqua Teen Hunger Force: Lost Episode *Recovered Jeffrey Dahmer Video *Bumpy *Prisoner 959 Cgtw92 *Suspicion Chaddar *Another Drop Left in the Jar *Bars *Night Chambergambit *Before It Rains *Come to Her *Capgras Delusion *Consecration *ASMR *Business as Usual *Epitaph Chameli *The Handsome Young Man Chancraft *The Unknown Story Chaoseed *Sky Judge Chaos114 *Darkness within Chaotic610 *ChooseYourAdventure.exe *Wolfman Creek ChaoZStrider *Haunted by My Shadow *Restrained *Son's Revenge Charcoaly *Sludge Charleychibi *Florence Condon Charzy *The Shadow Chelseassmile *Chelsea's Smile - Smile Pretty For Me Chemiisan aka Candle Applejack *Death and the Emp'ror *Not Chocolate Cheriishu *Crosshatch ChildofSolitude *The Librarian *Extinction Theory *Headaches *The Morning Show *The Scorpion Ritual Chocobozpwn *Castle Schwarzwald *Keeper of the Dreamscape *Welcome to Town, Enjoy Your Stay Chocolatethief *Nice Guy Christaffa *Primeval *Don't Look Christopher.in.KY *The Damned Chriswalt *Xelex (Turn Back) *Nazi F.I.T *Operation: Pitch Black *Box in the Back Room *Pictochat Phantom Chotix *While You're Sleeping. Chronofox *Amnesia: The Dark Descent Chronoz633 *No One Can Hear You Scream Chucky30 *The Depression *Kenny's Return CinoxFellpyre *DON'T LOOK AT ME City of Rain *Man of the Dark Mist Civil Man *A Fair Trade *GOODBYE SPONGEBOB Cjaymarch84 *Beavis & Butthead Origins *New Mommy ClassyNarwhal *Howard Clayman9 *Sleepy Time CliveKoopa Koopa Captives Clockwork-Toby *The Guest Cloverbeatme!! *The Funeral *IMDEAD.exe *The Show Cloverkat *A Simple Cry For Help CloverVlogs *The Index CNdACola33 *The Mailman Is Here Cnsnyder2013 *00653729.WAV *As Dead As Night *The Attic *Crash Bandicoot Nightmares *Experiments of 1928 *Faceless *Ghosts in the Closet *It Never Sleeps *Petville Death *The Red Painting *Series *THISISNOTADREAM C0balt Crusade *Day of Reckoning *A Little Gallows Humor CoffeeCat *A Scenic Route Colddusk *DEADORC *Superman: No Heroes *Secret Diary COLTCOMMANDO *Mannequins *The Watson Lawn Mower Homicide Commandoclo *They Can't Protect You, So Hear Me Sing CommunistOverlordJim *The Brooklyn Incident ConcreteClock *Soft Whispers Condeuios Roudodercus *Taken ConfettiCupCakeCuddles13 *Proxy *Vivid *The Mermaids of Eagle Lake *Third Eye *Third Eye Murders *Joshua Weather: Heads Connorsmedia *The Perfect Existence *Hello, Mr. Creationist Consulting Slenderman *The Suited Angel CoolestBrosXx *Don't Breath Coolguy0024 *Laptop *Little Big Karting Cooperwithacamera *The Only *Interference *The Bum's Countdown *The Under *Email from O'Brien *Radio Heads *FB Chat CorruptedNoise *Talk Craftnprayer *Jonny CrashingCymbal *Alarm *Blackbird of Chernobyl, The *Buried *Mist in the Park, A *Moths, The *Psychologist *Some Old Furniture *Starving Dogs *Sweet Shop, The *Torn Apart Crasta *Willy Wonka Beta Tape Crazy boris *Countdown CrazyFerret *Tales from the Mind Of CrazyFerret: 1 CrazyKitty116 *Lucy the Doll Creaks *Spirit of the Swamp *The Blessed Well *The Lunar Fires *War on the Gods CreationofUnease *Scratches on the Mirror *Steel Penny *Shadows on the Wall *The Thing in the Tree Creatorofwikia *The Man With A Cane Creepiezandra *FarmVile CreeperSlayer252 *If You Love Something, Set it Free... *That Dream *What If...? *The Bread of My Body CreepMissPasta *Just Ignore It CreepTerrae *The Pickle Witch CreepyCheetah *Just Moved In Creepydude42 *Perfectionist *Birth of Insanity *Screaming Internally *Behind The Mirror *The Condition of Curiosity Creepygirl1 I Just Want Some Dinner Creepygirl616 *Alfred's Payback *The Mochi Plushie *Spider-man Shattered Dimensions: Zombie Level Creepygrrrl *Another Saturday Night in Georgia CreepyGuy123 *Tick Tock *The King of Sand (Part 1) CreepyKayo *The Creepy Stories *Angel Furby CreepyKeister *Joseph's Story CreepyKyle *Beings *Forbidden Room *Time to Die Creepynut *LOST SONIC *The Super Smash Bros. Bootleg. *My Strange Dreams Creepypastabook : The Plague Doctor Creepy Pasta Excellence *3 Blind Mice *Vacation CreepyPastaJr. *Peace and Quiet *Pokemon Blood Edition *Eyeless Jack Experience *No Such Things as Ghosts *Deal with Death CreepyPastaLover1994 *Don't get KageKao Bored Creepyshite *Gone Missing *The mirrored ones CreepySpaghetti *The Abandoned School *Old Cassette No. 596 *Rules and Regulations CreepyStoryTeller *The Face in the Middle of Dark *SsengnihtoN *Platform Of Afterlife *A Liar Deserves His Revenge *Twelve o' Clock *The Shadows In The Corner Of Your Eye *Those Animals *Welcome to the Family *Qazdtha *Tree Roots *Why.jpg *The Impossible Object Cricri1011 *Earthquake Crimmynal *They Come *Never Played It *I Can See It CrimsonKate *Late Night Massacre CrimsonRegret *Rollercoaster Tycoon *Secret *Hiding in the Light *Or xT *Zebras *Casting Shadows Croaks i'm new to this. i would like a hug in return. *Midnight City Crossbones116 *A Chance Encounter *Lost Superman Cartoon *Ya-Te-Veo Crossfire2 *The White Creature *Umineko Lost Episode "????????" Cryohydra911 *I Cannot Decide *Speak for Yourself *A Painful Reminder Crzyrbbt *Tale Weaver *The Disease *Hotel Five *Tunguska *Copper Chimes *Painful Memories *What You Fear Most Curly-BraceXD *Jigsaw BBC (Revealed) *Clown in the Window *I'm Still Here *A Crying Boy Curleyfries *The Only Nightmare CutterKirby *The Cave of Bad Dreams *The Cave of Bad Dreams V2 CyberGamingNinja *The Mannequin Corpse CyrptCaperCalzone *Immersion CynicalSloth *Dammit Gordon *Sarah *Eric Floc's Sad Men CTstories *The Ombra *The Last Piece *Lucid Mystery *Bedtime Stalker Category:Article Listing Subpages